


Twice the Time, Double the Trouble

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Reena’s prompt regarding Luhan’s letter to Yixing about his showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice the Time, Double the Trouble

There are certain guidelines to follow when living with eleven other dudes. Especially when it comes to bathroom usage. It had been the only room that allowed for total privacy, back when there were two dorms and only five other guys to share it with. Now however, that one privilege had been stripped. Showering in pairs or even threes had allowed for a little more leeway in the morning, more time to stare at breakfast instead of eat it, more time to stealthily steal someone else’s shoes at the doorway.

Fortunately, Luhan and Yixing were the only ones that weren’t required to shower with somebody else. They had successfully passed Suho’s test of showering and drying off in under four minutes for an entire week.

The months went by, Luhan always allowing Yixing to shower before him because he secretly likes doting on his best friend. Sometimes, the heat and amount of sweat accumulated over the day allowed for two showers a day. Yixing took full advantage of this and at the end of the day he would take the last shower, thankful that he could savour his time. It soon became a habit though and when he started disappearing into the bathroom every chance he got, Luhan started getting curious.

The morning showers were still kept under four minutes so there was no point trying to break in and figure out what was going on then. Even the afternoon shower could be considered normal, rinsing off the sweat and getting ready for whatever schedule came later. His last and longest shower of the day piqued Luhan’s interest the most. Surely he could wait until morning to shower again?

He figured confrontation would be the best way so as soon as they get home from Sukira, Luhan grabs Yixing’s arm and pulls him into his bedroom.

“What’s up?” He looks almost agitated, glancing towards the bedroom door and shifting slightly as though all he wants to do is leave.

Luhan raises his eyebrows and points to Sehun’s bed. “Sit down, we haven’t had a chance to talk a lot lately.”

“Can’t it wait til later?”

“Why? We don’t have another schedule tonight so it’s not as if you need to get cleaned up or anything.” Luhan’s glad Yixing isn’t looking at him, he knows he gets this rabid look whenever he’s conspiring something.

“I just… want to shower is all. Ask Kris to swap and we can talk when we go to bed.”

“I’m not letting Duizhang sleep in my bed. Why do you have to shower so desperately anyway?”

They’re best friends so Luhan doesn’t expect anything less than the truth.

“I like to be clean before I sleep.” He says it quickly and Luhan knows, he knows it’s a lie and he narrows his eyes. If Yixing won’t play fair, neither will he.

“Fine, I guess we can talk later.”

Yixing lifts his gaze, smiling unsurely at Luhan, his dimple only peeking out from his cheek.

“Okay, just go wait on my bed, I won’t take too long.”

Five minutes pass, the members climbing into their respective beds and Luhan decides it’s already taking too long. He isn’t really surprised to find the door to the bathroom locked, luckily for him Chanyeol had taught him how to twist the hairpin just right to unlock the door.

The first thing he notices when he quietly steps in are the short frustrated grunts accompanying the sound of water hitting tiles. Luhan smiles to himself, locking the door behind him and shucking off his clothes. When he gets around to actually looking, he can see Yixing leaning against the wall and stroking himself slowly. Luhan knew he liked guys, could appreciate a nice figure when he saw one but he was slightly surprised when his cock started reacting to his best friend jerking himself off.

Yixing only notices Luhan when the latter opens the shower door and he almost slips in surprise.

“What are you doing?!” He holds his arms out to keep Luhan away, the blonde simply smiling his best angelic smile and holding his hands up in surrender.

“I was wondering why you were always darting off to shower. Now I know.”

He glances slyly at Yixing’s crotch and the younger turns away, embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks.

“It’s not as if I’m the only one, we’re guys, we have needs or whatever.” 

“Sure, but you always take so long. Shouldn’t you have figured out the quickest way?”

He’s teasing and it’s mean, but how can he not? He loves getting Yixing riled up and if he plays his cards right this shower will finish with more than one happy ending.

He mumbles something and Luhan thinks he gets it but tells him to repeat it anyway.

“It’s boring and it just takes longer now. I don’t know why okay?”

He wants Yixing to be the one to ask for help, but he knows he won’t. Maybe if he offers it up on a really shiny silver platter with a bow around it.

“I could show you? I don’t just shower in those four minutes you know.”

For a second he thinks the brunette his going to reject him and a wave of relief crashes into him when he nods. It’s more of a defeated nod than a wanting nod, but Luhan will take what he can get.

As nervous as Yixing seems to be, waiting around for the awkward turtle to crawl away won’t make anything better so he steps forward and plants a kiss right on Yixing’s lips. It’s quick and soft but Luhan can see Yixing crumble in some sort of relief anyway.

Yixing is the one to initiate the next kiss, unsure but steaming ahead with the confidence that Luhan admires. A little more kissing and they start getting handsy with each other, Luhan ever so slightly moving his hips into Yixing’s.

The act is reciprocated by a low moan and Yixing tugging Luhan’s bottom lip between his teeth. Luhan licks his way into Yixing’s mouth, pulling away just when the brunette gets used it. He drops to his knees, wincing at the thud of his bones hitting the tiles.

“What are you -?” Yixing’s sentence is cut off when Luhan takes him into his mouth, sucking delicately.

“Shit Luhan.”

Luhan would grin, but he’s got a mouth full of cock and a dongsaeng to take care of. He hollows his cheeks around Yixing, the younger gripping onto his hair tightly for leverage. Luhan cups Yixing’s ass, slowly massaging it to get him used to his hands before running his fingers down the cleft of his ass.

Yixing starts bucking his hips and Luhan has to relax his jaw to take more in, perfectly content with Yixing fucking his mouth. He’s murmuring apologies in between profanities and moaning Luhan’s name and the blonde can’t wait anymore to see him come undone. He rubs his fingers against Yixing’s hole, applying enough pressure to indicate where he’s heading with this and Yixing seems to understand, spreading his legs wider and leaning his shoulders against the wall.

“So good Luhan, fuck.”

He’s never heard Yixing swear so harshly before, his best friend slowly unravelling all because of him. It’s an ego boost and it certainly has him feeling more aroused than usual. He slips a finger into Yixing and slowly moves it in and out, getting Yixing used to it.

His jaw is aching at this point and he takes a break, leaning his head against Yixing’s thigh as he adds a second finger to the first.

“You feel so good Xing. Fuck I really want to fuck you.”

He hears Yixing whimper and feels him clenching around his fingers. Dirty talk seems to work then. He takes just the tip of his cock in his mouth again, licking dirtily around it and swallowing down the precum. Yixing yanks on his head when he presses into his prostate, letting out a choked moan at the feeling. Luhan briefly wonders if he’s ever had anything up his ass before and a feeling of possessiveness curls in his stomach.

His cock is hard against his own belly and he knows the quicker he gets Yixing off, the quicker he can get himself off so he sucks harder and massages his prostate. Yixing’s knees buckle and Luhan uses his free hand to hold his hips against the wall as he sucks him through his orgasm.

“Fuck Luhan.” He sounds absolutely wrecked and Luhan loves. He swallows it all down, leaning back to watch Yixing as he presses against his prostate again. His body shivers in its oversensitivity and he lets his hands fall from Luhan’s hair.

Luhan draws away and stands up, keeping an eye on Yixing in his blissed out state. The younger grins at him lazily, expression sated and playful.

“Your turn.”

He barely has a chance to wrap his arms around Yixing’s body before the latter is tugging at him, rubbing at the head of his cock and mouthing at his neck. Not being touched by anyone other than himself in quite a while, Luhan relishes in all the different sensations Yixing is giving him. It doesn’t take long for him to come undone, coming over Yixing’s hand.

While Yixing attempts to move away, Luhan grasps at him, kissing him thoroughly. He likes that Yixing is letting him take control, likes the little noises that are slipping out between kisses.

Luhan could maybe spend another half hour in the shower getting Yixing dirty again, but they have an early schedule tomorrow and he thinks he has tired his best friend out enough for one night. Luhan quickly dries himself off before stepping in to help Yixing, who’s now running in slow motion.

He’s pliant under Luhan’s hands, knowing full well that Luhan loves looking after his dongsaengs. He grins up at him, the knowledge that Luhan has only ever showered with him a thought that will keep him happy for a while.

The next morning Luhan slips into the bathroom with Yixing, informing Suho that by combining their shower time they should technically be allowed ten minutes. Suho narrows his eyes but can’t find a reason why he should disagree.

-

Sometimes Luhan still misses having Yixing as his roommate, but he knows they can sit down and talk anytime, anywhere they want. Showering together is different, now he can completely unravel Yixing and see him come undone when nobody else can. Having someone else touch him is a nice bonus too.


End file.
